Arrow
=''Arrow'' (TV series)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, searchNot to be confused with Arrows (TV series) or The Arrow. Arrow is an American action-adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the fictional superhero Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012,[1] with international broadcasting to take place in late 2012.[2] The series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, portrayed by Stephen Amell, who, after five years of being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrows. Arrow will also feature appearances by other DC Comics characters. To assist in promotion, a preview comic book was released to tie into the television series. On October 22, 2012, Arrow was picked up by The CW for a full season.[3] On February 11, 2013, Arrow was renewed for a second season by The CW.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Synopsis The series follows Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy of Starling City, who spends five years stranded on an island following a shipwreck that claims the life of everyone else on board, including his father, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance, the sister of Oliver's girlfriend Laurel. Upon his return to Starling City, he is reunited with his mother, Moira, and her new husband, Walter, the former CFO of his father's company who is now the CEO. He is also greeted by his younger sister, Thea, and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, the son of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver also tries to reconnect with ex-girlfriend Laurel, but she blames him for the death of her sister, Sara, as Oliver and Sara were having an affair at the time of the accident. During the day, Oliver plays the billionaire playboy; at night, he becomes a green-hooded vigilante, following through with his father's dying wishes to right the wrongs of the Queen family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. Oliver's vigilante persona becomes the focus of Detective Quentin Lance, father to Laurel and Sara, who is determined to arrest him and who blames Oliver for his daughter's death and his wife leaving him, though he remains unaware of his real identity. Oliver is also constantly flanked by a bodyguard, John Diggle, who later joins Oliver in his fight for justice. Moira is also hiding some secrets, as she knows that the family yacht was actually sabotaged. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast and characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit Main cast *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Recurring cast *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele[5] *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak[6][7][8] *Byron Mann as Yao-Fei[9] *Annie Ilonzeh as Joanna De La Vega[10][11] *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn[12] *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli[13] *Alex Kingston as Dinah Lance[14] *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper[15] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Production Arrow was developed by Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, while the pilot episode was directed by David Nutter, who also directed the pilot for Smallville. The series was picked up by The CW Television Network on May 11, 2012.[16] The series is shot in Vancouver, Canada[17] The series will introduce additional DC Comics characters throughout the season, including: Darren Shahlavi as Constantine Drakon,[18] Michael Rowe as Deadshot,[19] Kelly Hu as China White,[20] Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli, Currie Graham as King of the Royal Flush Gang,[21][22] Jeffrey C. Robinson as a man wearing the Deathstroke costume, who is later revealed to not be Slade Wilson.[23][24] and Andrew Dunbar as Firefly.[25] In September 2012, Tahmoh Penikett was cast as Nick Salvati, the right hand man of Frank Bertinelli.[26] It was announced in November that Ben Browder would guest star as Ted Gaynor,[27] Seth Gabel was cast as a character inspired by Count Vertigo,[28] and that Janina Gavankar would portray a Starling City vice cop named McKenna Hall.[29] On November 30, 2012, it was announced that Manu Bennett would be playing the role of Slade Wilson, and is contracted for multiple episodes.[30] In December 2012, actor Colton Haynes was cast in the role of Roy Harper.[15] On February 12, 2013, it was announced that Emily Bett Rickards will be promoted to series regular status at the start of the second season.[31] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit Marketing To promote the series, DC Comics produced a 10-page preview comic for the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con, written by Kreisberg, illustrated by Omar Francia, and featuring a cover by artist Mike Grell. The comic is regarded by the production crew of the TV series as sharing the same canon as the series, with Kreisberg commenting, "For anyone who grabs a copy: Hold onto it and as the series progresses, you'll appreciate it more and more."[32] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 edit Critical reception Arrow received favorable reviews, with a Metacritic score of 73 out of 100, based on reviews from 25 critics.[54] Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times called the series an interesting setup with a quality look, describing Amell as "a poster boy (no doubt literally) for the Katniss Everdeen set."[55] Brian Lowry at Variety was less favorable, describing the series as a handsome but stiff surrogate for Batman that could benefit from sharper execution.[56] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arrow_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 edit Broadcasting Arrow premiered on The CW network October 10, 2012, during the 2012–13 television season,[2] and airs on Wednesdays at 8:00 pm Eastern/7:00 pm Central.[57] The series was also released on CTV in Canada on the same day.[58] Arrow premiered in South Africa on October 19, 2012,[59] and internationally on October 22, 2012, through the British,[60] and Irish markets.[60] It will premiere in Australia on the Nine Network in February 2013.[61]